A scroll compressor includes a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll. The fixed scroll and the orbiting scroll are both scrolls each including a disk-shaped end plate on one-face side of which a spiral wrap is provided. Such fixed scroll and orbiting scroll are made to face each other with their wraps engaged with each other, and the orbiting scroll is caused to perform orbiting motion with respect to the fixed scroll. Then, by reducing the volume of a compression space formed between both the scrolls with orbiting of the orbiting scroll, fluid in the space is compressed.
There is known a scroll compressor in which a large number of cooling fins are provided on the back of each of an end plate of a fixed scroll and an end plate of an orbiting scroll to dissipate heat of compression with the compression of fluid and frictional heat with rotations of components (e.g., Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3). In particular, air cooling via cooling fins is employed in oil-free scroll compressors in which refrigerating machine oil mainly for lubrication is not used.